The present invention relates to message compression, and more particularly, to message compression methods and systems.
Message compression is utilized to represent an original message in fewer bits or bytes. The amount of space required to transmit a message via a network can be reduced significantly using compression. Compression methods create a reduced representation by identifying and using structures that exist in the message. From the compressed version, the original message can be exactly reconstructed. Message compression becomes an increasingly important in a message transmission environment, as it reduces costs associated with bandwidth requirements, input/output (I/O) overhead, and communication delays. The gain obtained from compressing messages is that transmission over a communication link takes less time.